happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Like Brother, Like Sister
Like Brother, Like Sister is an HTF Fanon episode in which Giggles and Josh go to the fair. Starring *Josh *Giggles Featuring *Cuddles *Petunia *Lumpy *The Mole *Sniffles Appearing *Handy *Mime *Mimi *Pop *Cub *Buck and Chuck *Spaz and Nectar Plot Giggles, Josh, Petunia and Cuddles enjoy a day at the park together. Josh pushes Petunia on swing while Cuddles does the same with Giggles. Everyone is having fun until a piece of paper flys into Petunia's face causing her to fall from the swing. Josh freaks out and checks Petunia to see if shes hurt. Josh takes the paper of Petunia's face and helps her up. The duo giggle a bit and then Josh looks at the paper along with Petunia, Giggles and Cuddles. The four of them let out huge smiles as its revealed that the paper is a flyer for a fair. Later the group arrives at the fair where a bunch of food and game stalls have been set up. The group cheer in joy and run off. The group first stop at a cotton candy booth being run by The Mole. Josh orders cotton candy for everyone and hands The Mole some money. The Mole gives a thumbs up and truns to get the cotton candy sticks. The Mole fumbles around and knocks a glass bottle into the cotton candy machine. The Mole finally gets the sticks and makes the cotton candy. He then hands Josh the cotton candy and Josh walks over to a table where Cuddles, Petunia and Giggles sit. Josh gives everyone their cotton candy and they bite into it only for shards of broken glass to cut open their mouths. Soon the group is seen leaving a first aid booth with badages on their faces and Sniffles waving at them from the tent. The group is sad until Giggles spots a pitching booth which she runs to followed by the others. Giggle pull out money and pay booth runner Lumpy for several ball. Lumpy takes the money and hands Giggles the balls. Giggles then takes a ball and throws it at a stack of milk bottles, but she misses and the ball bounces of teh back of the booth. Giggles ducks and the ball flys over her head and hits Buck on the back of the head, Buck quickly turns to Chuck thinking he did it. Josh laughs and decides to show his sister how its done so he also buys some balls. Josh takes aim and reels his arm back only for the ball to slip and fly backwards hitting Mimi. Petunia and Cuddles try not to laugh at this but fail. Giggles also laughs and trys again. Giggles throws the ball but once again misses and the ball hits Lumpy, bounces off him and into the air where it hits a flying Spaz and sends her falling into The Mole's booth where she lands in the cotton candy machine and is ground up. Josh luaghs at this and throws his second ball but he misses and the ball bounce back and smacks him in the eye, breaking his glasses and sending glass into his eyes. Giggles doesn't notice this and throws her final ball only to have it miss again and bounce back. The ball flys into the first aid booth and bounces around picking up sppeed until it shoots through Sniffles head and out the booth where it hits Petunia as she trys to help Josh and her skull explodes freaking everyone out. Lumpy panics and closes the front of his booth but he forgets about Giggles and the shutter cuts Giggles head in half but not before the ball bounces into the booth. Lumpy is heard screaming as blood leaks from the booth. The ball then flys out of the booth and hits Josh and Cuddles in the chest like a bullet killing them. The episode ends with the ball flying and hitting Handy's helmet, knocking Handy over. Deaths #Spaz is grounded by a cotton candy machine. #Sniffles is shot through the head by the ball. #Petunia's head explodes when the ball hits it. #Giggles head is sliced in half by a shutter. #Lumpy is killed when the ball flys into his booth. #Josh and Cuddles are shot through the chests by the ball. Trivia #Pop and Cub can be walking around the fair at random times. #When spaz is hit by the ball, Nectar is seen flying from her hands. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images